djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Star Plans
The Hunt For The Death Star Plans Raid on Corulag Captain Raymus Antilles hired Han Solo to infiltrate the Imperial shipping facilities in the Vergesso Asteroids, and plant a tracking device and EMP emitter in a cargo container bound for an Imperial research station on Corulag. The EMP disabled the station's defenses for a short while, and Rebel search teams raided the station, acquiring data that confirmed the existence of the Death Star I and it's destructive capabilities. Revelation The Rebellion planted spies on the world of Ralltiir, where one member, Basso, also confirmed the existence of the Death Star. Lord Tion, an Imperial lord, revealed that a convoy containing the Death Star plans were being transferred from Tarkin's headquarters on Toprawa to the Imperial planet of Eriadu. Jail Break Rebel prisoners of war were brought on board the Death Star, where they initiated a jail break. A section of the plans were stolen from the Empire before the 501st Legion could suppress the uprising, and it was transmitted to rebel forces on Polis Massa. Satellite Information Several communications satellites were stolen from the Imperial base on Orron III, by a BFF-1 bulk freighter known as Phoenix. A corvette spread the satellites throughout some sectors in the hopes of learning more, and a Rebel outpost in the Cron Drift picked up satellite information regarding the Death Star schematics, which Biggs Darklighter personally brought to the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Independence, from where they were transferred to the Tantive IV. An attempt to capture the ship was tried by the Empire, who failed. Toprawa Infiltration Rebels on Danuta obtained a set of Death Star plans being held there, but were unsuccessful in acquiring the plans for the space station's superlaser control systems, hull design, and life support infrastructure. These were discovered to be located in an Imperial research facility on Toprawa. An ex-Imperial named Kyle Katarn worked alongside mercenary Rianna Saren to infiltrate an Imperial outpost on Danuta and stole a memory matrix, escaping and transmitting the intel to the rebel spies in the Toprawa system. This data was also passed on to Princess Leia on the Tantive IV. Rebels in the Toprawa system crippled an Imperial convoy headed in that direction and stole the plans, which listed potential flaws. They attacked an Imperial research and comms station to properly transmit the plans, receiving a "transmission complete" acknowledgement from the Tantive IV. Snitch & Codes Rogue Imperial Moff Kalast provided the Rebellion with information regarding the battlestation, and the Alliance to restore the Republic's Bothan Spynet acquired secret top priority codes from the Death Star and transferred them to Kalast who delivered them to the Rebellion in turn. Kalaskar Six Ruse Darth Vader sought to intercept members of the Rebel Alliance who had stolen a section of the plans on the volcanic moon of Kalaskar Six, but learned that it was a ruse created by several Prophets of the Dark Side, who sent a resurrected Darth Maul against Vader. Vader slew him in combat shortly before his master arrived. Emperor Palpatine electrocuted the Prophets to death before informing Vader that there was still work to be done in order to recover the missing plans. Assault on Bothawui Palpatine led an Imperial assault on Bothawui, where he and two Royal Guards slaughtered a large number of Bothans. One Bothan begged for his life and informed the Emperor that the plans had been beamed to the Tantive IV in the Tatoo system. The Emperor ordered for Vader to go to Tatooine and intercept the Tantive IV. Polis Massa A copy of the plans were transmitted from Polis Massa to the Tantive IV, before the 501st Legion could take the planet. The Signal Branch of the Imperial Intelligence's Analysis Bureau discovered this, further allowing for Vader to track the vessel to Tatooine. Rogue One More Death Star plans were stolen by the Rogue One squad during the Battle of Scarif, at heavy cost to a Rebel Alliance task force. The remaining copy was transmitted to Princess Leia Orana's starship, the Tantive IV. Before they could transmit the complete readout of the plans -a combination of multiple Rebel efforts- to the Star Cruiser Liberty, the Star Destroyer Devastator tracked down and sent the 501st to storm the vessel, forcing Organa to entrust the plans into the care of an R2-D2 astromech and C-3PO protocol droid. The plans were brought to the rebel base on Yavin IV. Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Empire Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Death Star